


貘

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [4]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 总有一天要举报这个黑店！[偏将虎，灵异]
Relationships: Shou/Tora (Alice Nine)
Series: 画窗夜声 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	貘

巷尾那个咖啡屋，绝对是打着文青幌子的牛郎店。

每次从门口经过，里头出来的都是女性：年纪从中学生到主妇，神采奕奕。它家咖啡味道怎么样不得而知，蛋糕应该不错，因为老板看上去就嗜甜。

喜欢睡懒觉的老板，只在晚上七八点后出现。每次都是独自送一位客人出来，说欢迎下次光临，然后关门，把营业中的牌子翻过去。有时候穿着连帽卫衣，有时候T恤小西装，有时候涂鸦衬衫破洞牛仔。总之就…

很骚包。天野悄悄翻白眼，把鸭舌帽往下压。

直到有天，老板抱着手出来，穿得比平时还打眼：和式常服配青羽织，歪戴画家帽，架副圆框眼镜。

天野吧唧一声踩到水坑里。

老板抬头，笑了。“别老站马路对面，进来坐。”

天野摸摸鼻子，双肩包换一边背，不尴不尬地过了街。

低头钻进门，老板背对着他头也不回说：“你不喝咖啡吧？酒在冰箱里，自己拿。”

天野弯腰透过玻璃看看：琴酒，微醺，百利甜。他挫败地从旁边汽水柜里拎了听可乐，重重关上门。转过身发现老板手肘支在圆桌上，食指把一叠纸牌滑出完美扇形，又合上。眼睛笑成两道弯弯的弧。灯光昏黄，这手势就成了个耐人寻味的秘密，引得你想凑近，再凑近一点。

再次确定食客之意不在吃喝。天野撇嘴。“你还会什么，单手解胸罩？”

“你戴了胸罩？也不选个垫厚点的。”老板眼睛往天野胸口转，坦荡得很。

可乐呛进鼻子的感觉很不好受，天野一张接一张抽纸巾。对方笑得拍手，等天野咳完了才呼扇睫毛。“我只经营梦想。”

“…这不就是牛郎的台词吗？”

“不不。”老板掰着指头数。“塔罗牌，通灵，解梦，水晶球。哦，还能让暗恋对象爱上你。”他扬起下巴指一指柜台。“恋爱魔咒蜜桃慕斯，今天特价。”

天野扭头看那个白白圆圆的小蛋糕，挑眉。“有用？”

“嗯，实话实说，成功率80%。”

“怎么算出来的？”

“一个不灵送两个，两个不灵送三个。甜甜蜜蜜吃上一个月，再傻都悟出来了。”老板把脑袋搁在交叠的指尖，像只才捞了金鱼舔着爪子的猫。“悟不出来肯定也发福爆痘，谁还暗恋呢。”

之后也谈不上熟。上下班如果照面，会打招呼的程度。 系着草莓围裙的老板从敞开的窗口探头：会下雨哦，今晚。天野说你还负责天气预报？老板回嘴：触类旁通。围着他坐的一群校服妹很给面子地齐声欢笑。每个人面前都放了花花绿绿的蛋糕饼干，看样子只是动了动。

天野撇嘴；又要注重身材又想哄奸商多聊，真是辛苦。

某次老板送到门口的是个比他矮一头的金发少年，圆脸圆眼睛，背着吉他盒子，元气满满地说Shou桑，那么下次见。

老板目送他跑远，扭头示意驻足的天野过来。“你能吃辣不？”

“…哈？？”

老板，Shou，舌尖不易察觉地舐了下嘴角。“嗯，有点齁着了。想换个口味。”

天野抓紧背包带子，默念我不入地狱谁入地狱，跟着钻进‘员工专用’的门。

店面装饰走的讨女人喜欢的复古甜风，适合拍照发SNS。后头则是黑白灰，素净得有点不敢下脚。老板卸下手上沉重锐利的链子戒指，开始哼小调切菜。他今天的无袖T上印了划掉眼睛的裸女。不知道是不是之前没注意到，上臂有纹身。天野飞快瞥一眼，铁丝网？总之风格和印象中不大一样。

投顾客所好吧。

端上桌是辛口的咖喱，酱老板自己调的。他往天野面前放了听还在冒白气的可乐，说别客气。天野尝一口；咖喱是他少数会做的菜，反正便利店有的是调味包。相比之下Shou的确实偏辣，胃里很快暖烘烘的，耳尖发热。坐对面的人也不含糊，埋头吃，鼻尖和嘴唇都被香辛料逼出鲜艳颜色。天野在头脑里踹自己一脚，咽可乐。

“未成年的主意你也打？”

“长得小而已。”老板眼皮一掀。“人家可以买酒了。何况我只是说好听话，不违法。倒是你——”他晃晃勺子，隔空点着天野鼻尖。“既不适合，也不擅长当跟踪狂。”

对方眼尾绽开的笑纹看不出是不是真介意。天野打个寒颤，祈祷他没靠辣味掩盖泻药。

天气微凉时，老板在店门口分送甜汤与八颗牙齿的笑容，引得路都快堵上。他从人群头顶招呼天野尝尝看。天野怪不好意思地用身高优势挤过去。拿到手里是红豆粥的颜色，气味却不像，喝进嘴也分辨不出是什么食材，五味杂陈还有些说不出的后劲儿，再品又没了。

老板满脸期待地问怎么样，是什么味道。天野放下到嘴边的那一口。“你自己做的你不知道？”

“还剩下啥我就一起倒进去了。”老板面不改色。“大扫除。”

天野脸都绿了。对方继续。“没蟑螂，这点我可以保证。”

总有一天要举报这个黑店！

天野皱眉，把背包换边背，步子放慢。

原本打算直接回家休息，迎面却遇上Shou。天野打着哈欠说晚，啊不，早。准备绕过去。

袖子被扯住。天野抬头：老板没笑。他不笑的时候神色并不那么可亲。“到店里来。”说完转身就走，打定主意对方会跟上的样子。

“我可不吃你卖不出去的——”

老板停步，侧脸平淡。“你在流血，猎人。”

天野迅速收起脸上浮夸嫌弃表情，以及驼背溜肩的走路姿态。暗中观察了几个月，还是琢摩不出老板是何方神圣。恐怕没有比这更好的机会。

员工门敞开，Shou背对着他在橱柜里翻找，末了拿出医药箱，冲高脚椅扬起下巴。“那儿光线最好。”

既然捅破窗户纸，天野过去坐下。背包放手边，开口冲自己。老板过来站他面前，等三秒，叹气。“我没有透视能力。”

他要伤人，穿没穿衣服也阻止不了，但心理上还是忍不住想隔层布。天野咬牙，把里面的T恤拉高。肋上贴的纱布确实渗了，怪不得。

老板凑近，剥开纱布边缘。“呼子鸟？”天野笔直坐着呼吸放缓，没吭声，也没问他怎么看出来的。

“不太深，但还是再消下毒。那些不讲卫生的家伙。”他对上天野眼睛。“你忍着点。”

湿棉球触及伤口，火辣地疼。天野绷紧身体，右手压着桌面，没往后缩。

擦了两遍，换好新鲜纱布，老板丢下镊子。天野这才注意到他没戴橡胶手套，指尖的红一丝一缕弥漫到掌心。

天野眯起眼。

Shou没退开，就这么在天野的注视下把污了的手举高些，鼻翼微微翕动。

条件反射扣住双肩包里的改良手枪，抵到对方腹部。不确定要害在哪的情况下，瞄准躯体中心的胜算最大。

“子弹上淬了什么？银，圣水？”老板若有所思地把指腹印在自己嘴角，绯色洇开去。他眼睫低垂，人畜无害表情，馥郁食腥的唇。天野把枪口压紧些。“没用的，不骗你。”

对恃不到半分钟，老板突然笑出声。“哎呀哎呀，装不下去了。”天野怔住，眼睁睁看他跑去洗手，反复拿纸巾擦。“呃，脏死了。”扭头望向天野。“不是针对你，受不了那个粘糊糊的感觉。”

清理到满意的程度，老板冲依旧满脸戒备的天野摊开手，嘴角上扬。一眨眼又移动回他面前。

看都看不清，只感觉到头发被空气带起。天野汗毛直竖。保持举枪的姿势已经让他右侧针扎似地疼，毫无胜算。

“说了没用的。”细白指尖搭上他手腕突起的筋脉，食指中指走路一样交错，往肘弯挪动，不急不缓。“而且，没有证据吧，就算跟踪了这么久——对没有伤人的异类，禁止狩猎。这可是你们头一条法则”

天野呼气，吸气。没法说服自己妥协，自尊就不允许。

老板垂头打量横在两人之间的枪，声音低柔仿佛自言自语。“就这么…想贯穿我吗？”

这说法太——天野下意识想挪开。这无疑是个致命的错误。下一秒手腕被捏住，指头酸麻。枪掉在地上，声响遥远，耳朵里只听得见对方缠绵得越来越不像话的吐字。“还是，想被我贯穿呢？”

下巴给妖怪钳牢，动弹不得。嘴上覆过来的力道却又轻又甜，像品什么浆果，只是衔着，舌尖囫囵舍不得咬破。天野挣起来，抬手才发现腕子被锁住，什么时候铐上去的，全无印象。

“放开我！”

对方虎口收紧迫他仰头，右手抬起，戴着只长及掌心的黑手套。比女孩子还纤细玲珑的腕子露在外面，手背与皮革的交界处，皮肉仿佛透明。老板偏头看了看，缓缓挑眉，口吻可以说得上是愉悦。“喜欢我的手？真可爱。”他怜惜地从天野眉骨抚到下颌，微凉质地来回挫磨因为紧张而无比敏锐的神经。

扭头想咬，三根手指冷不防捅到喉咙口。皮革的涩味充斥舌面，咳不出咽不下。天野干呕，眼角溢出的生理性泪水滑到耳畔，想止也止不住，羞耻感像扎进脊背的刺，头皮都发麻。Shou用没戴手套的指节替他拭去，哄小孩似地，啄了啄天野鼻尖。“乖一点啊。”手上的力度却强硬得能卸了人下巴。

只能靠鼻子呼吸，视野越来越狭窄，边缘发灰。能感觉到拉链被一个齿一个齿滑开，但使不上力，四肢越来越沉，整个人陷进棉花糖里。

天野一个激灵坐直，心怦怦乱撞。脸上还残留桌面的温度，脖子挺酸。他下意识去看手，没被锁住。衣服也穿得好好的。一侧身，肩上挂的外套滑到地上。

他没有，他们没有…

老板正在灶边煮着什么，小火咕嘟。听到声响他回头，举着的木勺上挂一丝黑得发紫的果酱。

“醒了？”

没法接话。那个梦像背上腋下出的毛毛汗，粘在身上。天野跌跌撞撞站起来，差点带翻椅子。没别的念头，只想回家洗三次澡，用力刷去那痕迹，剥层皮才好。

“都挂彩了还要巡逻，黑眼圈那么重，怪不得睡过去了。”老板关火，拿毛巾擦手。天野赶紧别开眼，总觉得皮肤，粘膜，都还记得那个力度触感。

“你…”

老板一心研究锅里的东西，偏着脸，只带了半个耳朵听。“嗯？”

你是什么，你对我做了什么，你想怎么样。没有一句问得出口，只能虚张声势。“我会继续盯着你的，怪物。别打坏主意。”

“随便。”老板耸肩。“实在信不过你可以搬到店里来，二十四小时监视。”

想不出啥狠话，剜他一眼转身。老板继续在背后絮叨：“别硬撑。吃点止痛药休息下。天塌下来还有别人顶着。”

天野没停下脚步。

锅里的汤凉了，晃一晃带点珠母的光。老板拿无名指蘸了蘸，放进嘴里若有所思地吮吸。喉咙里颤巍巍叹出声，眼睑不由自主合上。

真是个好梦呢。

“多谢招待，虎。”Shou再品，说不出是甜得发苦还是苦里泛甜，末了舌根沁出的一点咸和腥真是妙极。

用来做蛋糕有点浪费。可以试试调酒？泡樱桃？鲜嫩果实吸饱了浓稠汁液，密封在玻璃瓶里，闲暇时拿出一颗咬下去…

不急，有的是时间决定。

**Author's Note:**

> 貘：据说以吃掉人的梦为生的妖怪


End file.
